Another him
by amydiazafirstclassshinobidemon
Summary: In this story kagome decides that she's tired of being only second best to inuyasha so she goes too someone unexpected to be her new man
1. Chapter 1

**Another You**

**This is basically a story it's about Kagome.She finds Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing under a tree**

**so she leaves with a broken heart but she knows that there will be another him.Sess x K**

**Inu X Kikyo.**

**Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha and Kikyo made out under the tree that him and her made out at only a week ago.She turned around with tears in her eyes.'I guess this is it I need to find someone new' Kagome thought as she ran through the forest unknown to her was someone was watching her.**

**_So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep  
You left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes  
But time's been healing me and I say goodbye _**

**Seshomaru watched as the strange miko ran through the forest alone she was his shining star the one and only that he wanted but his idiotic half brother was always there he could never talk to her because she would always scream and Inuyasha would come but it seemed that inuyasha was yet again with the dead clay pot he could smell it.**

**Kagome sighed deeply and caught her breath 'I think that i can find someone that will treat me better but who?' Kagome wondered to herself.At that moment she felt a demonic sense come behind her.She looked back to find none other then seshomaru.**

"**hello Seshomaru how are you?"Seshomaru looked at the small miko and calmly said**

"**Miko, what has my dimwitted half brother done too you?"Kagome gave a small gasp but then launched herself at Seshomaru.Seshomaru was shocked but gently rubbed her back.**

"**He's mated her that clay pot it is so unfair!"Kagome yelled trying to hold back tears.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**moving on.**

**Hey thnxs soo much too Fly Away angel my first reviewer:D well heres my next story oh and i don't own Inuyasha!**

**Last time, "Miko, what has my dimwitted half brother done too you?"Kagome gave a small gasp but then launched herself at Seshomaru.Seshomaru was shocked but gently rubbed her back.**

"**He's mated her that clay pot it is so unfair!"Kagome yelled trying to hold back tears.**

**Seshomaru's pov**

**I looked down at the girl known as Kagome.Kagome looked up at him and through her tears said**

"**Do you think i,ll ever find anyone like inuyasha?"I looked down at her and just nodded not knowing what too say. The miko stopped crying and I felt her back stiffen.I then smelt the air and noticed my brothers disgusting stench coming in fast.Within two seconds the miko was on her feet and glaring in the direction that she figured Inuyasha was in.**

**Kagomes Pov**

**I looked into the forest i could sense Inuyasha's filthy hanyou aura in the air I wriggled out of the hug me and fluffy were sharing and stood up.In what seemed like an hour Inuyasha came bursting through the forest yelling my name.**

"**KAGOME! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH MY STUPID HALF BROTHER!!! COME ON WE ARE GOING RIGHT NOW!"**

**I looked at him and my jaw dropped down to the ground.I glared at Inuyasha and just flat out said**

"**Inuyasha you know what I am so tired of you treating me like i'm just some shard detector but you know!I'm done with you we are so over!I will no longer fall for you and your fake shit!You can go to hell with your dead clay pot because you know what I just don't care anymore! I'm free to dream again and too fell actualy love not fake love!!!"**

**Normal pov**

**Kagome took a deep breath about what she just said all of a sudden a wave of sickness passed through her and she had too sit down.Inuyasha just glared at her then sped out into the forest again.**

"**Seshomaru..i don't..."Kagome couldn't finish her sentence because she soon passed out from the "sickness" that she had Seshomaru looked down at the girl and saw her feautres change in front of his very eyes her raven hair now fell down to below her waist and red streaks went through it her school uniform turned into a beautiful pink kimono that went down too her ankles.**

**Seshomaru shrugged and bent down and picked the beatiful girl up into his arms.His little white cloud formed beneath his feet and he floated into the air as he headed for his castle.**

**Ok! I,m so sorry its so short it's just school and my exams are coming up and i,m really busy i,m sooooo SORRYYYYYYY Please review i'll try to update as soon as i possibly can thank you:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 castle fun  
Kagome held tight onto Seshomaru's chest and stared down at the beautiful view. Seshomaru glanced down at the beautiful view himself but he wasn't thinking about the land he was thinking about the girl he had in his arms. He was interrupted of his thoughts when he heard snoring he looked at the miko and noticed that she had fallen asleep.Seshomaru sweat dropped and flew down to the ground as they were approaching his castle.  
Later**

Kagome stretched her arms and felt around for Seshomarus chest but could not find it she soon noted her surroundings noticing that she was in a beautiful room with gold and silver she was in a gorgeous bed it felt as if she died and went too heaven. 'could this be any better?!' Kagome thought as she got out of the bed and went into a giant closet Kagomes mouth dropped at what she saw there were so many Kimonos! She didn't know what one too choose from she finally decided on a pink and blue kimono(could you imagine that I would die!I love clothes anyways…)Kagome quickly put her hair up into a high ponytail and got her kimono on and walked out the door.  
Unknown to her two brown eyes were watching her and the person was ready too pounce…  
"KAGOME!!!!!!! HI!!!RIN IS SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" the little girl yelled jumping onto Kagome.  
"hello rin how are you?nice too see you to"  
"play with rin?"Kagome giggled and picked the little girl up and said  
"well I guess I can."  
"yaay!Rin is so happy"Rin shouted giving Kagome her world class smile.  
The Castle Grounds  
-------------------------------------------------  
Kagome and Rin played for hours giggling all the way until it became dark and Kagome suggested they go inside.There were two amber eyes watching Kagome the entire time unkown too her it was the one person she never wanted too see again.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jo: sorry guys had too stop at that:p I really hope you enjoyed that I know theres barely any Seshomaru and I'm sorry for that as well.  
Miranda:WELL IF MY COUSIN WASN'T SO STUPid she would let me write the story but nooo she had to write it herself  
Inuyasha:why'd I get stuck with Kikyo!  
Me:b/c it's obvious you like her more…Ummm ya enjoy?:D


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 unwanted guest.

Authors note:this will take like two seconds just wanted too say srry if the 3rd chappy was confusing but this one shes demon:)lets say she didnt look in the mirror yet Rin dragged her out how bout lol o nyways chapter 4 everyome!

Rin bounced inside ahead of Kagome who was slowly walking because she was tired out from the workout Rin had put her through.'I probably look horrible right now'Kagome thought running her hand through her long hair.Kagome stopped abrubtly 'wait long hair.' Kagome ran to the closest mirror and screamed at what she saw her usual black hair was now red and her brown eyes were a beautiful pink color and her face now had two pink stripes.Before Kagome could stop herself she yelled "Seshoomaruuu get your ass down here!!!"In a split second Kagome was pinned to a wall by Seshomaru.He soon dropped her and sniffed the air like a well dog.He put her down and dragged her into the garden.  
"miko you are full demon you are some kind of Royalty I don't know what though,o and Inuyasha come out."With that being said Inuyasha leapt out of the trees and pounced onto Kagome growling.  
"Kagome,come back with me now!your my shard detector and I need you you got it!"Kagome glared at Inuyasha and simply threw him off her,her eyes tinging red.  
"hanyou you dare call me a simple shard detector I am a full demon and what are you?  
Your nothing but a filthy half breed in love with a dead miko.You know what like I said before I don't need you anymore I have someone else and you can not even amount to how he is!" Kagome looked over to Seshomaru and nodded Seshomaru smirked and looked at Inuyasha "well brother how does it feel being turned down by someone who used to be so in love with you?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who went by Seshomarus side whispering something in his ear he nodded and before inuyasha knew what was happening Seshomarus hand was glowing green and his eyes were going red "Inuyasha I've been wanting to do this for a long time now!"Seshomaru said as he cut his weak half brother in half. Kagome looked down at the charred remains of her old love and slowly walked up too the tetsuiga(SP) getnley picking it up she handed it too seshomaru he took it scaredly fearing the shock he would usually get but this time it didn't come he gave a small smile and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace thanking her for what she did Kagome gave into the hug and soon they started kissing Kagome thought'Well I finally found another him.  
Unknown there were red eyes watching from a mirror in his dark castle he was smirking "so the lord seshomaru has fallen in love with a miko demon who would've thought."Naraku called kagura and told her to fetch Kagome and bring her back to the castle Kagura nodded slightly annoyed.She threw her feather in the air and jumped on it muttering the entire way.Kagura showed up at Seshomarus castle and noticed that Kagome and Seshomaru were sleeping on the ground toghther.'Hmm thats odd Seshomaru never slept on his side o well'Kagura swooped down and landed firmly on the ground she was confused how she was going to get kagome out of seshomarus grasp thinking for 10 minutes she soon figured out that if she could tickle seshomaru he would let go so she silently crept up and tickled Seshomaus nose.He smirked and gently let go of Kagome to roll to the other side Kagura bent down and picked the sleeping girl up noticing how beautiful she was she grew jealous and decided just to cut her arm a little bit.She went against it because she knew that would wake the demoness up.

Naraku's Castle After a long flight back to Narakus castle and Kagome realizing she was in the sky once she woke up starting screaming Kagura finally arrived at naraku's Castle.Naraku grinned at the beautiful girl.  
"hello Kagome."Kagome glared at Naraku and spat out the two words that came too her mind "poision claw?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHA Cliffie hahaha had too end sorry lol

Soo ya R&R and next chappy will be up when i feel like it like tomorow maybe?  
lol thnxs to all the reviewers of chappy 3:D hope you enjoyed this one!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**_ch.5 Kagomes new power last time:Kagomes at narakus castle and well basically she yelled poision claw p.s sorry it took so long to update can you say Grounded ugh!!!_**

**_Kagome looked down at her claws noting that they were glowing red she leapt towards naraku her eyes also tinged red before she knew it he was split in halve and all that remained was the final shards of the Jewel.Kagome carefully picked up the jewel shards and at long last connecting the final Jewel shards.It glowed ahead of her and soon there was finally a full jewel and she knew just what to wish for... "I wish that Inuyasha and Kikyo would both be alive and live peacefully with eachother."The jewel glowed in front of her and dissapeared soon after Inuyasha was standing in front of her grinning "Kagome,thank you so much for bringing me back from the underworld and thank you for bringing me and Kikyo toghther i owe you so much and i'm so sorry for all the things i said to you before my death,i hope you and Seshomaru will live happily"  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said the first thing that came to her mind "Inuyasha i know Kikyos behind you so i suggest you two come back to the castle with me and live in it in peace-I hope- as a big family." Kikyo came out from behind Inuyasha and looked at the girl in front of her soon a smile graced her lips.  
"Kagome we would be honoured to live with you two and I just hope that we can be sisters and get over all that we did not agree on when i was amongst the walking dead."Kagome hugged Kikyo and whispered that she most definitley would love to do that.Inuyasha glared at the two girls and before thinking threw them both on his back taking off in the direction of their castle._**

**_The castle_**

**_Kagome walked up to the gate and said hi to the guards they said hello back and let her pass.The threesome walked in and came eye to eye with a very angry Demon Lord.  
"kagome... what is inuyasha doing here and what is kikyo doing here and how is inuyasha alive???!"seshomaru asked glaring at his mate. "well fluffy..."Seshomaru winced" i just figured we could all live toghther seeing as I brought Inuyasha back to life and wished for kikyo back to life is that going to be a problem?"_**

**_hehe sorry had to end there arm was getting sore.  
so ya cliffy ii guess and sorry it was sooo short!_**

**_Soo ya R&R and next chappy will be up when i feel like it like tomorow maybe?  
lol thnxs to all the reviewers of chappy :D hope you enjoyed this one!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Final chapter

SO MANY APOLOGIES ! I couldnt think! But here it is final chappy:D its gonna be bad

Seshomaru inhaled and exhaled slowly as three pairs of eyes stared at him finally he stopped and said.

" Fine they can stay but im still in charge." Kagome glared she was always the one who wore the pants in every relationship but she had to make one sacrifice so she sighed and nodded her her head in silent agreement but more and more swears could be heard to everyone as she sweared loudly. After Kagome was done venting the four plus Rin were walking around a garden Sesshomaru holding rin and Kagomes hand and Inuyasha holding kikyo's hand they were all smiling happily because just two hours ago they became a family except at the moment they werent family for the four weren't wed yet so they were just all great friends with benifits i guess one could say. It was now midnight so sesshy ordered everyone to bed everyone but Kagome. They talked well into the night to about 3 before retiring to their bed as well. The sun rose and birds chirped happily Kagome kept her eyes shut so tight though for she did not want her dream to end she cuddled closer to the warm fluffy tail of Seshomaru and kept snoring.Whispering was soon filling her ear telling her to wake up so she rolled out of bed falling in the process and got on a purple kimono and pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Seshomaru whistled broadley smirking at the beautiful sight in front of him he stood up and grabbed her into his arms holding her close and whispered " so have i told you lately, I love you and your beautifulbe mine forever. Marry me and be my mate" Kagome squeked happily and kissed her fiance happily preperations began immediatly for the marriage of Kagome and Seshomaru. Kikyo and Sango were the bridesmaids and Rin the flower girl Seshomaru had no choice and had to choose the perverted monk and his brother for groomsman but oh well this marriage was all for kagome because demons didnt actually get married but he figured it was something in the future so he kept to it and just kept smiling er smirking. Kagome was so happy the wedding was in two months! She paced the castle nervously she was going back to her old time to get the wedding dress that her mother said she wanted her to wed in and that dum Jaken hasn't even told her sesshy sama that yet and he was still not there! Kagome growled in frustration but soon a hand grabbed hers pulling her up to a white fluffy cloud and pulled towards the sky. Kagome knew Seshomaru found out so he took her to the well and as carelessly as he could quickly kissed her and dropped her down it. Kagome ran into the house she knew so well yelling for her mother when her mother didnt respond she called for her brother who didnt respond. Kagome walked quickly into the kitchen where on the table was the beautiful white wedding gown with a note that said

_Kagome dearest:_

_We had to move we wish we could've told you sooner the reason is the fact that your a grown girl now and we knew you would leave us to join your hopefully soon fiance Inuyasha so here is the dress for my beautiful girl we all love you and will miss you very much never forget us for our love reaches you across times and always will remember to always show the world your smile and remain caring love you lots._

_Momma, Souta,and Grandpa._

Kagome smiled happily upon reading this her family loved her so much she couldn't wait to see them in the future for hopefully she would still be living life with her beautiful and caring man. Grabbing the dress Kagome sprinted out of the house of so many memories and went back down the well one last time before staying in the feudal era for the rest of time. Kagome bore her claws and shattered the well and broke all bonds she had with her past life except for the memories and love she shared over all those years with the family she loved and friends she couldn't help but laugh at with all their goofy antics. Smiling she took off once more to her home back to her new friends and family for in two months they would become family.

Final preperations were being made as people from near and far came to celebrate the joining of two people Seshomaru and Kagome. Kagome smiled wickidly as Sango,Kikyo, and Rin did last minute preperations on the three girls dresses because the big day was one day away and well they were panicked because they knew it was big. The one day turned into two hours as Kagome paced nervously in her strapless gown waiting for the bells to ring and signal her time to go down the aisle finally she agreed and sat on a chair waiting... _DING DING DING_ musical instruments were being played and many demons and humans alike stood as they greeted the beautiful demoness who would now become Kagome Taisho Queen of the Western lands receding her would be her adopted daughter Rin Princess. Seshomaru smiled as he saw his soon to be mate walk happily down the aisle and laughing all the way down she was overjoyed he could tell. Kagome finally reached the alter of the temple of Demons and smiled. The priest er monk did all the blessings and lectures and what not kagome was almost falling asleep when finally he said Miss Kagome Higurashi do you take seshomaru Taishu as your lawful wedded husband to love and to hold forever and ever?" Kagome smiled and said i do. Then they were happily married Seshomaru kissed Kagome for hours not wanting to seperate from her until the dance started. They partied and drank sake well into the night till finally going to bed Kagome giggled happily and said "Well Seshomaru i was right, I found another him and hes ten times better then the old him because this one hes the most coldest stoic bastard ever and i love him." Kagome smiled and whispered " i'll love him to the end of time." Before falling to sleep in her lovers arms she sang quietly the song she sang when she first fell in love.

So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep  
You've left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone I've found it hard to breathe  
'Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
A thousand wasted dreams are rollin' off my eyes  
But time's been healing me and I say goodbye

'Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
'Cause someone makes me whole again  
For sure  
I'll find another you

Could you imagine someone else is by my side  
I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
You're not the only one, so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you, they just fade away

'Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
'Cause someone makes me whole again  
For sure  
I'll find another you

Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes  
You're still a part of my life

But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
'Cause someone makes me whole again  
For sure  
I'll find another you  
(woah)I'll find another you

Seshomaru smiled at her beautiful voice and kissing the top of her head pulled her close whispering

"I love you Kagome i always will." And the great demon lord fell asleep smiling with the one he loves

safely in his arms, his breathing evened out as he to fell asleep thinking the same as Kagome Wow this person is the one i truly love kagomes thought added though yeah see inuyasha told you i would find another you but thank you.

Fin!

Okay so i know it was brutal but im so sorry i didnt update i drew a blank but i think its actually pretty

good so i hope you liked the story:)


End file.
